In high capacity systems, rack mount systems are often used. The rack mount systems typically comprise vertically elongated cabinet structures. A cabinet structure typically comprises an internal rectangular frame structure extending vertically upward from the floor and externally covered by panels. Further, the sides of the frame structure are provided with openings and/or apertures for receiving screws and the like, so that a plurality of electronic/electrical units may be mounted in the frame structure. The units are vertically stacked closely to one another for the purpose of conserving space. Usually, a user interaction device (e.g., a monitor, a keyboard, a combination thereof, etc.) is used to facilitate communication between the user and the electronic/electrical units.
With the rapid development of the Internet and other new information technologies, servers are widely used. In fact, a significant number of servers are indispensable in various enterprises. The allocation of the servers in rack mount systems is an important issue in terms of stability.
For example, standard Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA) rack mount systems, in compliance with EIA specifications, are common in the market. The EIA rack mount systems are configured to contain electronic/electrical units with a “rack unit” or “U” standard. Each of the electronic/electrical units manufactured in compliance with EIA specifications has a height of 1U, 2U, or multiple U, wherein each U is approximately 1.75 inch. The electronic/electrical units thus can be placed within the rack mount system in a modular fashion such that various combinations of electronic/electrical units can be integrated into a single system. Each server in the rack mount system is self-contained and operates independently. Usually the servers are mounted in a server drawer structure slidably supported in the internal rectangular frame structure of the cabinet structure for movement and thus for replacement.
In conventional rack mount systems, if a flat panel display is used as a monitor, one 1U of space usually is reserved in the cabinet structure to contain a bracket holding the flat panel display, and the bracket can be horizontally slidable. For example, the bracket has a first frame extending out of the cabinet structure, and the first frame is pivotally mounted to a second frame, with a keyboard and a flat panel display at the opposite end of the second frame. In a planar configuration, the bracket with the keyboard and the display can be stored in the cabinet structure. After being withdrawn from the cabinet structure, the flat panel display attached to the bracket can be angularly rotated or pivoted for viewing and use.
However, in accordance with conventional systems, one 1U of space is to be reserved to contain the bracket with the flat panel display, and thus an issue may arise with respect to space allocation efficiency. Further, the first frame of the bracket usually is attached to the middle portion of the frame structure extending vertically upward from the floor. After the bracket is withdrawn from the cabinet structure, the display only can be angularly rotated for viewing and use. If the display is to be used in other locations, such as a location near the top of the cabinet structure or a position near the bottom of the cabinet structure, the viewing experience may not be satisfactory.